Api Unggun yang Tak Kunjung Padam
by chaineskye
Summary: Hubunganku dan kakak sudah tidak serentan daun yang telah mengering layaknya dahulu, benar. Namun, hanya aku yang masih sama-mengembara serupa Ahasveros. Mungkin diriku dan darah ini telah dikutuk, karena api unggun yang telah kunyalakan ini tidak pernah padam, bahkan setelah lebih dari enam ratus tahun berlalu. one-sided!Melayucest.


**DISCLAIMER :** I don't own Hetalia or Chairil Anwar's poems nor anything contributing to that, nor do I gain profit out of this story.

 **Pairings :** Mentioned NetherlandsxIndonesia (Established), one-sided Melayucest

 **Warnings :** Incest, mentioned historical confrontations between Indonesia and Malaysia, very subtle and hazy implications of rape─which you might not notice at all.

* * *

 _._

 _Jadi, baik juga kita padami_

 _Unggunan api ini_

 _\- Chairil Anwar, 'Tak Sepadan'. Februari 1943._

 _._

Sejak beberapa bulan lalu, kakak selalu begini.

Ia akan berhenti makan suatu saat dan menatapku, membuka mulut dan menutupnya lagi. Tentu saja, setiap kali juga ia akan mengurungkan niatnya. Aku mengenalnya, aku mengenal jalan pikirannya. Bahkan setelah berpisah berabad – abad lamanya, aku akan tahu. Gadis itu sendiri yang memberitahuku─kami berdua serupa. Kami bisa membaca satu sama lain. Kami bisa memiliki rahasia, tapi kami seperti gulungan surat yang terbuka satu sama lain.

Ketika kakak kembarku itu, Indonesia, datang tanpa menelepon dulu suatu hari hanya untuk berkunjung dan ketika itu terjadi dua atau tiga minggu kemudian berulang – ulang setahun lalu, aku tahu apa yang ia maksud. Kami berdua bukanlah orang yang bisa jujur kalau ingin─jika kami berdua ingin seseorang pergi, kami akan merangkai kata – kata sehalus mungkin untuk menyiratkan perasaan itu. Kalau kami tidak menyukai sesuatu, kami akan memberi jawaban yang begitu ambigu sampai pihak lain harus menebak sendiri. Kalau kami menginginkan sesuatu, kami akan berusaha menarik orang yang bersangkutan untuk mengetahuinya, sesuatu yang tidak langsung. Singapore selalu bilang itu cara yang aneh untuk melakukan segala sesuatu, tapi bagiku dan kakak, itu merupakan bentuk usaha keras kami sendiri.

Aku tahu apa maksud Indonesia ketika ia datang─gadis itu ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami. Gadis yang memiliki paras yang serupa denganku itu lelah bertengkar denganku, ia ingin melupakannya. Saat itu aku pasif dan merespons dengan ketus seperti yang biasa kulakukan pada awalnya, sampai suatu hari, aku memutuskan bahwa usaha kakakku itu butuh apresiasi dariku balik. Tahu – tahu saja aku sudah berada di bandara Soekarno-Hatta dan menuju rumahnya untuk menyatakan pertanyaanku─kali ini dengan cara kami lagi.

Kami berdua kemudian mendiskusikan kepemilikan kain adatnya lagi─aku menggodanya soal penciptaannya dan ia membalas ketus dengan menyebut – nyebut legitimasinya pada UNICEF. Seperti itulah kami akhir – akhir ini berinteraksi di rapat – rapat internasional maupun ASEAN, tapi ketika gadis itu menatapku dengan penuh tanya kesekian kalinya hari itu, aku membulatkan niatku untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Hei, Nesia?" tanyaku setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Matahari sudah terbenam dan balkon itu hanya disinari cahaya remang, jadi saat itu aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas. Tetap saja, aku dapat tahu tanpa melihat. Aku tahu karena ia saudari kembarku.

"Hm?"

Aku juga tahu wajahnya penuh harap ketika mendengar aku memanggil namanya dengan benar, mengindikasikan keseriusanku. Sama sepertiku, ia juga bisa membacaku─tetapi meragukan bacaannya itu. Mungkin sejak aku menolak untuk bertemu dengannya lagi ketika ia mengunjungiku bersama pria Belanda itu berabad – abad lalu. Mungkin lebih awal, ketika kami berada di bawah atap yang sama oleh England dan ia menghindariku. Atau mungkin ketika konfrontasi itu terjadi, ketika aku memberitahunya─kali ini benar – benar memberitahunya kalau aku bukan adiknya lagi.

Saat itu, aku tidak _ingin_ menjadi adik laki – laki yang harus dilindunginya dan dijaganya. Aku ingin dilihat sebagai pemuda dewasa yang telah bertumbuh jauh darinya. Bahwa perasaan yang kumiliki itu seharusnya membuat gadis itu menjauhiku.

Tetapi saudara seperti kami adalah jenis yang paling sulit dipisahkan, dan itulah yang kami berdua mengerti setelah empat puluh tahun berlalu. Akulah yang mungkin terlalu pengecut untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu," lanjutku, memecahkan keheningan yang mulai mengembang diantara kami, "Aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu sekarang."

Kata – kata itu tidak kuucapkan dengan nada angkuhku yang biasa terdengar saat aku bicara dengannya. Kali ini itu terdengar tanpa emosi, sebuah pernyataan berupa pertanyaan yang terselubung. Aku tahu, dan kakakku pun tahu.

 _Siapa yang kau inginkan kembali di persaudaraan kita ini,_ tanyaku, _Tanah Melayu yang pernah serumah denganmu bersama Majapahit imperialmu yang adalah bocah pemalu dan lemah atau Malaysia, negara yang sekarang lebih hebat darimu dan ironisnya masih kembaranmu?_

"Kau benar," gumamnya kemudian di sebelahku, "England telah membesarkanmu dengan baik." Aku tidak menyadari bahu kami bersentuhan pada posisi itu sebelumnya, tetapi kami telah berdiri seperti itu dan bersandar pada _railing_ balkon cukup lama. Indonesia pasti merasakan sikuku berkedut karena ingin mendengarkan jawaban sebenarnya. Tangan kirinya itu bergeser dan tanpa sadar, tangan lembut yang pernah menuntunku berabad – abad silam itu menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Lucu, bukan? Padahal aku lebih tua darimu." _Padahal aku kakakmu,_ gadis itu menyiratkan tanpa suara, kesedihan terdengar pada pernyataan itu. Gambaran gadis kecil yang berbalutkan sarung di atas pohon maja dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku terlintas di benakku. Saat itu aku akan menyambut tangannya tanpa ragu - ragu─ia kuat, lebih kuat dariku. Darah Majapahit lebih kental dalam nadinya daripada dalam diriku. _Padahal saat itu seharusnya aku bisa melindungimu sebagai seorang kakak. Kegagalan itu adalah salahku, dan aku ingin adikku memaafkanku._

 _Sekarang ini, aku menginginkan saudara kembarku─apapun yang tersisa dari orang itu._

Dan sejak hari itu, kami saling berkunjung tanpa menelepon terlebih dahulu. Aku selalu tahu ritme berkunjungnya dan Indonesia tidak akan berkunjung ketika ia tahu aku bisa melakukannya hari itu. Kami akan bercengkrama seperti biasa, sesekali bertengkar tentang hal – hal trivial seperti biasa, tetapi ada kelembutan tertentu yang tersembunyi di setiap ejekan dan makian. Ada kehangatan di dalamnya, kehangatan yang dimiliki sebuah keluarga. Kehangatan yang mengalir dalam darah, _phileo._

Singapore akan menatap kami seakan bertanya, menyadari perubahan itu. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama, tanpa diberitahu pun gadis itu mengerti. Aku sebagai abangnya bangga karena memiliki adik yang sepintar dirinya, adik yang dapat bahagia untuk kakaknya. Aku yakin Indonesia juga merasakan hal yang sama, meski mengetahui gadis itu tidak menganggap dirinya kakaknya.

Tentu saja, kali ini giliran kakakku yang bertanya – tanya. Indonesia akan menatapku seakan berusaha menebak apa yang sedang kupikirkan suatu waktu, tapi dalam sepersekian detik tatapan itu akan hilang digantikan senyumannya yang khas─terkadang lembut dan kali lain mengejek, ekspresi yang serupa dengan milikku. Seakan – akan kami berdua bayangan satu sama lain yang dipisahkan oleh _gender._

Bayangan yang memiliki pikirannya masing – masing.

Kali ini giliranku untuk berkunjung. Tanpa diberitahu pun, aku tahu aku akan disambut oleh gadis Melayu yang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek dariku yang siaga memegang sapu ijuk. Indonesia menyelipkan kunci rumah ke dalam _travel bag-_ ku beberapa waktu lalu, tetapi fakta bahwa ia perempuan yang tinggal sendirian tidak mengenyahkan kemungkinan orang yang masuk perampok mesum atau penghipnotis dan bukannya saudara kembarnya.

"Oh," gerutunya seperti biasa saat itu, " _kamu._ " Kakakku itu menyandarkan sapu ijuk itu kembali ke sudut dapur dan menghilang ke dalamnya. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum sinis ketika melihatnya─refleks terlatih setelah perselisihan sekian lama kami.

Indonesia memberiku tatapan itu lagi ketika kami berada di meja makan dan ia menghidangkan makanan itu. Seperti biasa, ia tidak dapat memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk membantunya.

Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk putih masih membalut rambut hitam panjangnya. Ia sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul tebal yang tipisnya tidak sampai dua ratus halaman, aku mengenali judulnya sebagai salah satu kumpulan puisi karya salah satu sastrawannya. Berselonjor santai di atas sofa ruang keluarga itu, aku tahu ia sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan membaca buku. Aku menepuk bahunya, dan kakakku menggeser posisinya, memberiku tempat.

"Belanda bodoh itu tidak berkunjung kali ini?" tanyaku, berusaha menjaga nada bicaraku senetral mungkin. Aku cukup yakin usahaku tidak berhasil karena tubuh Indonesia menegang ketika aku berbaring di sisinya. Ia menutup mata dan menghela napas.

"Sibuk, sepertinya."

Sudah lama sekali sejak kami berbaring bersisian seperti ini. Terakhir kali ini terjadi, Majapahit masih ada dan kakakku sedang melanjutkan ceritanya tentang Ramayana. Ia tidak pernah menyelesaikan cerita itu pada akhirnya, tapi aku tidak memberitahunya kalau aku masih mengingatnya. Aku cukup yakin Indonesia lupa cerita apa yang terakhir disampaikannya padaku, meskipun setiap kata yang diucapkannya malam itu terus kuulang dalam benakku pada malam masa – masa England mengasuhku dan Singapore.

Tidak butuh detektif atau kemampuan analisa Holmes untuk tahu kalau mereka berdua telah… apa istilahnya? Menjalin hubungan kembali. Ketika pertama kali berpapasan dengannya saat mengunjungi kakakku, Netherlands bahkan tidak mampu berkata – kata. Mata hijau yang serupa dengan milik mentorku itu menatapku tajam sepanjang hari, dan kepanikan Indonesia hari itu tidak dapat disembunyikan. Aku tahu ketika aku pergi untuk tidur di kamar tamu mereka mematikan televisi yang kami semua pura – pura tonton dan membicarakanku. Aku tidak peduli, tapi aku mendengar mereka─gumaman pelan dalam bahasa Belanda yang tidak kupahami namun kumengerti maksudnya.

Netherlands masih belum memaafkanku tentang empat puluh tahun lalu─tidak masalah, bahkan aku tidak memaafkan diriku sendiri soal itu.

Kakakku itu lain soal, ia bisa saja mengalami sesuatu yang menyakitkan lalu tersenyum ceria seolah tidak ada apa – apa esoknya, namun masih menangisi kejadian itu sepuluh tahun sesudahnya, ketika tidak ada yang melihat. Aku mengenali sifatnya itu karena hal itu tercermin pada diriku sendiri. Sayangnya ia jauh lebih beruntung terlahir sebagai wanita yang bisa menangis tanpa dicerca kebanyakan orang─aku tidak.

"Kau tahu Indon? Dia tipe pria yang bisa memeluk dan menciummu pada satu hari dan berada di tempat tidur wanita lain pada malam di hari yang sama, berbau alkohol dan parfum semerbak penari nu─"

"Diam," putus Indonesia tajam, matanya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasa. Aku mengatupkan mulutku dan balas menatapnya menantang. Aku tahu maksud tatapan gadis itu─ _Ada batas tidak tertulis yang ada di antara kita, saudaraku, dan kalau kau mencoba melewatinya kau sebaiknya menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri._

Seperti biasa, kakakkulah yang pertama kali melambaikan bendera gencatan senjata. Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah langit – langit. Helaan napasnya itu selalu membuatku menyesal dalam sepersekian detik.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar, Malaya, oke? Jadilah pemuda baik – baik dan biarkan aku memiliki malam yang tenang."

Aku menggumamkan permintaan maafku dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Seperti yang kuduga, ia tidak menghindar. Aku menutup mata dan memfokuskan diri pada bunyi – bunyian kecil yang dapat kudengar. Suara konstan jam yang berdetik di dinding. Hembusan napas pelan yang nyaris saling bersahutan. Gemerisik lembaran kertas yang dibalik. Satu lembar, dua lembar. Tiga lembar.

Dari jarak ini, aku bisa mencium aroma melati bercampur sabun yang khas kakakku. Empat lembar. Kesan lembap rambutnya yang menyentuh rambut hitam pendek milikku. Aku menarik pelan handuk yang digelungkan di rambutnya lepas, berhati – hati untuk tidak ikut menarik rambutnya. Indonesia menggumamkan protesnya, namun membiarkanku melakukannya. Lima lembar.

Apakah jika kakakku memotong rambutnya sependek milikku ia akan terlihat seperti aku? Bukankah di rumah Majapahit dulu ia pernah memotong rambutnya dan kami berdua sering mengecoh para pelayan dan pengawal? Enam lembar, tujuh lembar. Sepertinya tidak, aku yang sekarang terlihat lebih maskulin dan kakakku terlihat lebih seperti gadis daripada saat itu. Delapan lembar.

Sembilan lembar.

Sepuluh lembar.

Ayolah, Kak, beranikan dirimu.

Sebelas, dua belas lembar.

Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, tapi aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menanyakannya terlebih dulu padaku. Kau memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintuku─masa kau tidak punya cukup nyali untuk menanyakannya? Tiga belas lembar.

Aku menunggu.

Empat belas lembar.

Lima belas lembar.

Enam belas lembar.

Terdengar jeda sebelum lembar ketujuh belas dibuka. Lalu, delapan belas─

 _Tap._ Buku bersampul tebal itu bertemu dengan perut yang dilapisi kaos tipis berwarna – warni bercorak barong ala Bali.

"Malaya."

Aku membuka mata dan mendongak. Dahiku segera bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Sekali lagi, gadis itu terlihat ragu. Tanpa suara, aku menatapnya, seakan memaksanya untuk melanjutkan. Tatapannya terpaku pada langit – langit, menghindariku.

"…apakah kau masih, kau tahu…"

 _Mencintai kakakmu sendiri?_ bergema tanpa suara di akhir pertanyaan itu.

Tanpa keraguan, aku menjawab,

"Ya."

Dugaanku ia akan menyingkir, berusaha melarikan diri seperti empat puluh tahun lalu saat aku menyakiti hatinya, memberikannya kenangan yang tidak dapat ia lupakan. Ia akan mengusirku lagi, dan kami tidak akan bicara selama sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lagi sampai ia kembali lagi, satu tahun berjalan dan pertanyaan ini akan terulang namun jawaban yang sama akan terus menghantuinya dan menghantuiku. Ia akan membenciku, orang yang telah tumbuh di dalam tubuh adik kembarnya dan menggantikannya. Indonesia selalu mencintai Tanah Melayu─dan membenciku. Aku _tahu_.

Tapi entah mengapa, Indonesia tidak bangkit dan meninggalkanku. Ia masih memerhatikan pola langit – langit yang sama tanpa suara, tempat terkadang cicak merayap. Gadis itu pasti merasakan kegelisahan dan keterkejutanku sehingga ia kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan itu begitu mengejutkanku, dan aku tidak siap menjawabnya langsung seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah aku yang seperti ini padamu menyakitimu?"

Aku mengulang pertanyaan itu kembali dalam benakku. Apa yang sedang kakakku pikirkan? Apa yang ingin ia dengar─apa yang ia pikir ia akan dengar? Dalam segelintir detik itu, pertama kali dalam hidupku aku tidak bisa membacanya. Aku tidak bisa membaca raut wajah yang serupa dengan milikku itu, sepasang mata yang kukenali seperti milikku sendiri.

Entah apa yang harus kurasakan, apakah aku harus senang atau sedih?

Kuputuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"…mungkin. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah menghabiskan berabad – abad mengetahui apa yang kurasakan ini salah, sebuah dosa yang tidak termaafkan. Aku sudah memberitahu diriku sendiri setiap malam kalau mungkin suatu saat perasaan ini akan pudar, mungkin aku tidak boleh melihat wajahmu lagi untuk itu terjadi, tapi ketika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, perasaan itu kembali, berlipat kali ganda lebih kuat dan menyakitkan. Kau dan aku tahu apa yang terjadi─seperti empat puluh tahun lalu."

Indonesia diam seribu bahasa, dan aku melanjutkan.

"Jadi aku merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi menjauh dan menyakiti dua pihak. Lebih baik hanya satu yang menderita. Aku tidak akan mencoba membuatmu mencintaiku lagi, tapi ketahui ini; aku, atau setidaknya sebagian dari diriku akan bahagia jika melihat saudari kembarku menemukan akhir bahagia dalam ceritanya. Melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu akan membuatku lebih senang daripada yang selama ini aku lakukan. Aku meyakininya ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumahmu."

Dunia seakan berusaha memecahkan gendang telinga kami dengan keheningan sampai kakakku menggumamkan sesuatu yang absurd, sesuatu yang kupikir bodoh.

"Maafkan aku."

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh sekali. Seakan – akan perasaan ini salahnya. Seakan – akan dialah yang selama ini menyiksaku. Indonesia, kau salah.

Tidak ada yang salah, itu yang kudapati setelah empat puluh tahun ini. Tidak Tuhan yang menciptakan kau dan aku sebagai saudara kembar. Tidak suaramu yang menuntunku ke alam mimpi dimana yang baik menang melawan kejahatan, akal bulus mengalahkan jin – jin dan kekuatan jahat. Tidak tangan yang menggapai milikku untuk naik ke atas pohon maja itu dan memetik bunga putih untuk disematkan ke telingaku.

Tidak Majapahit, yang mempertemukan kau dan aku.

Tidak tanah ini, yang telah melahirkan kita oleh bangsa yang dahulu sama dan sekarang terpisah oleh paham yang berbeda dan berkembang pada permusuhan.

Tidak juga aku, yang melahirkan semua masalah ini dan menyakiti kakakku sendiri. Kakakku yang kusayang sejak aku mengenalnya, kukagumi dan kucintai sepenuh hati.

"Bukan salahmu."

Aku tahu kakakku menangis lagi, seperti dulu. Aku tahu kalau akulah satu – satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya menangis, dan percayalah, hal yang sebaliknya juga berlaku untukku. Entah apa yang ditangisinya─kami berdua tidak tahu.

Entah apa yang salah di dunia ini. Apakah salah bintang – bintang yang menaungi kita di hari kita lahir, peri – peri cinta setengah telanjang yang memanahkan anak panahnya ke arah yang salah. Aku mengingat sebuah sajak yang dibuat oleh salah satu orang kakakku, yang ia banggakan sampai hari ini. Ketika aku mendengarnya, kata – kata itu segera melekat dalam pikiranku.

 _Aku ini binatang jalang._

Indonesia masih terisak ketika kantuk meredam kesadarannya. Aku mengangkatnya seperlahan mungkin dan memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya ketika aku menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Mungkin aku memang masih sepengecut diriku yang Tanah Melayu, aku tidak peduli.

 _Dari kumpulannya terbuang._

Dunia sunyi ini telah membuangku dan seluruh isinya mengutuk kami berdua, meninggalkanku di depan pintu kamar itu untuk meratap. Aku menutup pandanganku dengan telapak tangan dan membiarkan diriku sendiri menangis.

 _Meski begitu, aku ingin hidup satu milenia lagi, bila kau─kakakku tercinta juga berada disana._

 _._

 _Karena kau tidak 'kan apa-apa_

 _Aku terpanggang tinggal rangka_

 _\- Chairil Anwar, et al._

 _._

 **End**

.

* * *

 **A/N :** _I've wanted to write and post this thing since forever? But haven't got the chance? Ugh. Anyways, I hope you like this pair(?) or rather story as much as I like writing it. It is worthy to note that all of my Hetalia stories are in the ''same universe'' as some call it, and therefore all this has connections to my previous fic (and also the future ones, except I suggested it's an AU). No I don't hate Malaysians like most of the steoritypical Indonesian would─I do have some Malaysian friends and they're pretty cool overall and since the cultures of these two countries seem to have the same roots, I decided to make these dear countries twins─boy-girl too, how cute._

 _As you suspected I like to mentally torture my favourite characters for personal delightments. Hey, I'm a fanfiction writer─I have rights to do that_

─ _not._

 _As I said, I hope you like this story. I'll be glad if you share your thoughts to me, too. It would help me improve my writing a lot, really. You see, I'm still learning._


End file.
